


Дзен, или искусство найти преступника

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore, Twin Peaks
Genre: AU, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Rating: PG13, ненормативная лексика
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нам не слабо замутить ЛЮБОЙ кроссовер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дзен, или искусство найти преступника

**Author's Note:**

> Подарок для Китахары на фест имени Клариссы Цеткин.

\- Исли, а что мы будем делать? - рискнул Лаки.  
\- Молчи и тяни веревочку, - улыбнулся Исли.  
Лаки пожал плечами и послушно потопал в ту сторону, в которую ему указал сияющий взгляд Исли. Веревка, которую Лаки волочил за собой, натянулась.  
\- Ровно три шага! - объявил Исли. - Присцилла?  
Присцилла, загребая снег ногами, прошаркала навстречу Лаки и тоже натянула над землей свою веревочку. Таким образом, посереди двора образовался ровный веревочный квадрат, в центре которого торчал одинокий кривой снеговик, слепленный Лаки еще вчера. На голову снеговика вместо ведра была водружена пустая крынка из-под молока.  
Ригальдо, сидевший на крыльце особняка Исли, громко вздохнул.  
\- Сиди там, Ригальдо, - не прекращая улыбаться, приказал Исли. - Лаки, садись справа от него. А ты, Присцилла, - слева.  
\- А теперь! - Исли запустил руку в карман, извлек оттуда горсть мелких костей, вроде бы даже не человеческих. - Я познакомлю вас с понятием "дзен". Дзен - равновесие. Считается, что о нем рассказали миру старцы-отшельники с во-о-он той горы. Это, конечно, неправда. Его я придумал. Еще лет 50 назад.  
\- Дзен, - Исли прошелся туда-обратно, - просто неоценим в жизни "пробужденного". Посмотрите туда!  
Все посмотрели.  
На стене сарая было грубо и яростно выведено: "Люблю, уебу, выебу! Р.".  
Лаки гыгыкнул, Ригальдо промолчал, а Присцилла с задумчивым хрустом откусила кусок сосульки.  
\- Как видите, тот, кто испачкал стену, не подписался, - безмятежно сказал Исли. - И сейчас мы все вместе будем его вычислять. Итак, каждый из нас по очереди называет одно имя на букву Р. Лаки?  
\- Рубель? - подумав, предложил Лаки.  
Исли лениво бросил в снеговика косточкой. Косточка пролетела мимо.  
\- Очень хорошо, Лаки. Присцилла, твое имя?  
\- Тереза, - сказала Присцилла.  
\- Спасибо, Присцилла. Дальше, Лаки!  
\- Рифул! Рене! Римуто! Роксана!  
Косточки так и летали, так и падали - справа и слева от снеговика.  
\- А ты что молчишь?  
\- Румпельштицхен! - буркнул Ригальдо. - Робинзон! Розенкранц!  
Все три косточки ударились в тело снеговика. Лаки присвистнул.  
\- Браво! - отметил Исли. - Ты явно ближе к разгадке, чем все мы. И к дзену тоже. Правда, Ригальдо?  
Брошенная Исли косточка буквально разнесла крынку на осколки.


End file.
